


消防栓文学:想我就想我，别弄的满手都是

by Triangle0408



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangle0408/pseuds/Triangle0408
Summary: 消防栓。昨晚发在豆瓣小组上的，被和谐了。我没写啥啊！这个也能和谐吗？！本来就是随笔一写也没多长。今晚再写一点吧。接下一篇《放在心上的男孩迟早要骑在身下》
Kudos: 2





	消防栓文学:想我就想我，别弄的满手都是

这是鹤房汐恩独自在家的第九天。简单来说，他又在想出差的木全翔也了。  
无处排解的寂寞使他的手指渐渐游离至下体，他握住全部的欲望慢慢摩挲着，想象从前他与木全翔也肌肤相亲，他把他压倒后用力的插入，身下的人笑着亲吻他…  
闭上眼睛，仿佛就能回到那一天。鹤房汐恩加快了手上的速度，喉咙发出细小的呻吟。也许现在，只有这样才能让他获得些许的满足感。  
好想他。  
我好想你。  
这句话鹤房汐恩从未和木全翔也说过。他们已经在一起一年多了，偶尔两个人也会因为出差而分隔两地，重逢时刻，鹤房汐恩都会显得有些冷淡。  
其实，他是最希望木全翔也赶快回来的那个人。  
只不过他不愿意说出来罢了。

木全翔也拿着行李，手里抱着这次出差给鹤房汐恩的礼物推开了门。四下无人，只有卧室的门虚掩着，里面透出淡淡的灯光。  
他轻轻放下东西，脱下大衣挂到衣架上，在卧室门口张望。鹤房汐恩正在……  
木全翔也知道，鹤房汐恩从不坦然表达自己的情绪。看到这里，他默默离开了。  
鹤房汐恩达到了高潮，全部射了出来。他轻声喘着气，手里还握着他的欲望，精液还在不断涌出来。他睁开眼睛，看着空旷的卧室发呆。许久，他拿来纸巾，擦干净身体，推开了卧室的门。  
"我回来了~"木全翔也合上书，摘下眼镜站起来给了鹤房汐恩一个紧紧的拥抱。  
鹤房汐恩有些措手不及，但身体习惯性的抱住了他。  
"不是说要下周才回来？"  
"工作提前结束了。汐恩我好想你！"木全翔也笑了，把对面的人抱的更紧了些。  
"啊…"鹤房汐恩突然无言，突如其来的幸福好像有点冲昏了他的头脑。猝不及防的，木全翔也亲了一口他，然后盯着他的眼睛说：  
"想我就想我，别弄的满手都是。"  
鹤房汐恩的脸好像红了一点。  
然后，他终于知道现在最应该做什么了。  
他把木全翔也推到在沙发上，解开了自己的衣服扣子，而身下的人也在做同样的事情。  
随后，不言而喻。  
此时无声胜有声。


End file.
